Minegicka
Minegicka is a mod for Minecraft that adds Magicka-themed Blocks and Items to the game, as well as additional game mechanics consistent with Magicka. Spells A Spell is obtained by finding structures throughout biomes. The structures have a color that corresponds to the biome that they're in. Right-click the mysterious book in these structures to get a purple scroll, and then right-click the purple scroll to get a Spell! What you can do with Spells and how to use them? Spells are used with Wands. To craft a basic wand, you will need Magik Dust. When you kill a normal mob in Minecraft, there is a small chance to get 1 Magik Dust. Crafting recipe for basic wand: You will get the Basic Wand if you follow the recipe to the right. The Basic Wand looks like a flipped stick with a blue aura on top. Next you have to make a spell book. To do this, go in your crafting table. The slot in the middle top will have to be magik dust. On both sides of the dust, put feathers. Put a book in the very middle, ad paper all along the bottom. On both sides of the book, put a enderpearl. You have made a Magik Book! Now, back to spells. First read the book intro. This will explain some things. To cast a spell, first you need to obtain spells. In the section "Spells," it says how to obtain spells. Look back at that. The purple scrolls you get will give you a spell, magik, or an element upon right clicking them. Example: "You have unlocked Arcane." This would mean you have unlocked the element of arcane. If you have the Magik book in your Hotbar, there will be a hud(picture) on the bottom right of your screen by default. If you get an element, then one of those circles will turn into color. This means you can use them for a spell now. How to use Spells and Magiks Now for the fun. If you look at the HUD on the bottom right part of your screen, next to the element circles there should be a letter. That is the letter you press on your keyboard to queue the spell. You can change this in the controls option on your Minecraft menu. When you press one of those keys for the elements, one of those elements will pop up on the little bar of circles above the HUD. You can fill all the circles (5) with the elements. The more circles filled, the more power your spell will have. Once you have qued all the spells you want in your little circle bar, you can choose if you want the spells to be an Area effect, or a Focused effect. Area affect spells will cast the spell over a decent area. Focused effect spells will only "shoot" or "spray" the spell in one direction, thus focusing the spell on one thing. To turn to the Area effect, press "R" on your keyboard. To turn to the Focused effect, press "F" on your keyboard. Then either right click once with your wand if it is on area, and you can hold right click in if you are on focused. This will cast the spell! Finding and Using Magiks Remember how you get elements? Well you get Magiks the same way! When you right click the purple scroll while you already have all the elements, you will learn a magik! Example: "You have unlocked Haste." This means you have unlocked the Magik Haste! Now, to use the magiks, we have to look back in the magik book. First look for which one you want to do, then que the exact elements that it shows you! For example, Haste requires you to do; Lightning, then Arcane, then Fire. Then you click "F" on you keyboard, and it casts the magik! Dfferent types of Spells and Magiks When you find out how to use spells, you might think its boring because you think you can only do 10 different elements. You're wrong! You can combine spells, just like how you combine elements to make magiks! First you need to know your elements. If you don't: Water, Life, Sheild, Snow, Lightning, Arcane, Earth, FIre, Steam, and Ice. You might be thinking, "I don't see any Steam or Ice you liar!" Well, don't jump to conclusions there buddo. You can combine elements! If you first que a water, then a snow, then they will both dissepear and leave 1 Ice element! You can use this in Area spells, Focus spells, and magiks. Same wth Steam! To make steam, you que fire, then water. If you look in your Magik Book that you crafted, there is a tab called "Magiks." Cick this, and it will show you the Magiks you have and the ones you don't have. You simply just que the elements it tells you to, then press "F" on your keyboard! That's it for magiks! Combining and Making New Spells Certain spells can go together and make new spells. You can make over 1000! The basic ones are shields and mines. You can combine the Shield element with others to make mines, and different kind of shields. For example, if you que 1 shield and then either an arcane or a life element then cast it, then it will make 4 mines! When players walk on them, they will either get healed or hurt (depending on if you picked Arcane or Life.).You can also do all the other elemens, but they don't do mines. They do big shields! These shields can protect you from any mob or player, but they're not usually powerful enough kill anything besides mobs.